Mi Ukechan Durmiente
by Ada-chan
Summary: Un obra de teatro... un apagón... Naru y Sasu... lean, lean... yaoi muxa piedra.. en ete dia... Tifa y Ada en 1 Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**_A ver… bueno… eto… yo no se de dnd surgió… las piedras supongo! Ante todo decir k eto es de Tifa! xDDD y algunas aportaciones míias! xDDD la idea (de ella.. mas bien fue de un sueño que tuvo! xDD), las piedras; de ambas! xDDD_**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no nos pertenece! Ya lo sabemos! Kishi arrea a otras con tu rollo… y haz mas sasunaru/narusasu de una vez! xDDD**_

_**Ante todo una cosita muy importante…. ETE FIC ENTERO CON SUS PIEDRAS INCLUIDAS! VA DEDICADO A LA ERO-SENSEI! FATII-CHAAAN PA TIII LINDAA! DE TIFA Y ADA-CHAN**_

_**El Uke-chan durmiente.-**_

Un día como otro cualquiera. O tal vez no. Había un gran barullo en la villa de Konoha. Esta, estaba toda cubierta con adornos de festejos. Todos estaban reunidos. Cada uno con su historia particular… Lo único que había claro era la función que llevaba anunciada un par de semanas antes. La bella durmiente. La elección de los protagonistas fue una ardua batalla pero al final se pudo llegar a un acuerdo… Pero eso ahora no nos interesa _(sii mas tarde se dice xDD)._

_

* * *

_

En la actual residencia de Gaara, en la villa del hoja… Se recriminaba el por qué tenía que vivir tan lejos de la suna… y por qué en esa casa… Se sentó y comenzó a reflexionar sobre su pasado. Ciertamente, su currículum era un tanto extravagante…

**-----FLASH BACK-----**

Localizamos a Gaara, en la suna. En su casa. Con 7 años. En la cocina de su casa. Yashamaru había salido a hacer las compras matutinas. Él estaba solo… y delante de la cocina… Sus tripas rugían a más no poder… O comí algo o se moría… De pronto decidió utilizar el sartén y freírse unos huevos… No sabía que por culpa de eso tendría un gran trauma…

Sus primeros intentos con el huevo son bastante problemáticos. Se le escapa el botón del gas, quemándose al acto. Luego de esa quemada, decide que nunca más utilizará el sartén para freír cualquier cosa… pero tiene mucha hambre… busca por toda la cocina algo que funcione que no lleve fuego y que haga comida… Y que encuentra? El microondas! Grandioso invento. Contento por su hallazgo se hace un experto en el uso del microondas y pronto empieza a experimentar un trauma… no utiliza la cocina… teme a la cocina. Y se descubre una nueva fobia; la cocicofóbia (_ new palabra… inventada! xDD)_.

Pero uno nunca puede descuidarse… y comienza otra vez sus andanzas con el fuego. Claro no será capaz de freír un huevo en el microondas… _(si se puede k alguien me lo diga! xDDD)_ así que prueba otra vez con el fuego… y se da cuenta de que le da mucho morbo el fuego.

Fríe satisfactoriamente el huevo, pero esto no es suficiente para su nuevo morbo... por lo que busca más cosas para quemar… y que es lo que ve? LA CHIMENEA! Después… su obsesión fue abarcando más territorio; comenzó a quemar los libros del colegio, la ropa de su hermana, las marionetas de su hermano _(T: eto hace un fuego que no veas!)_… y por último los muebles de la casa… Tal fue su obsesión por el fuego que acabó por quemar toda la casa, quedándole como único remedio el vivir en la calle… pero claro he aquí otro problema… ¿Dónde duerme? En una "cama" improvisada de cartón? No, porque la quema también… En la casa del perro? La quema igual porque es de madera! Por lo que decide irse a vivir al parque y a jugar con la arena. Y se hace una tienda de campaña.

Acaba su adicción (de momento) al fuego y coge la pala y el cubo. Se queda contemplando la arena, la pala y el cubo… de repente le viene una luz.

**-YA SE! HAREMOS UN IGLÚ DE ARENA!**

Al día siguiente en los periódicos aparece la siguiente noticia: **_PIRÓMANO_** **_SIN CASA POR QUEMARLA! Sabaku no Gaara, decide vivir en el parque, construyéndose su propio iglú de arena._**

**----FIN FLASH BACK----**

**-Cierto... no me acordaba… y encima ahora tengo que ir a esa representación estúpida…**

El joven pelirrojo se preparó para ir a esa dichosa representación.

* * *

_**Semanas antes de la presentación.-**_

Iruka intentaba poner orden para la selección de los papeles. Hasta que empezó a decir los nombres y sus papeles no se estuvieron quietos y callados:

**-A ver… veamos… Naruto…**

**-Haii Iruka-sensei…**

**-Tú harás de príncipe Felipe...**

-(resto)**: O.O**

**-Sakura... tu harás de bruja malvada...**

**-PERO... YO…**

**-Nada de peros... te aguantas. Sasuke...**

**-Hummm...?**

**-Tú harás de bella durmiente!**

**-Queee?**

**-XDD Jajaja eso te pasa por tener cara de Uke… Sasuke!**

**-Cállate dobe… ¬¬**

**-Y los demás personajes Iruka-sensei?**

**-Ahh si... me despisto… A ver: Gaara, Kankuro y Temari serán las hadas madrinas… Y no hay más que decir…** **si no os gusta os aguantáis!**

Nadie más pudo replicar porque el Chuunin se fue volando de la sala con una sonrisa muy amplia en la cara.

* * *

Llegado el día de la representación todos estaban muy nerviosos… Cada uno disfrazado de su personaje… Claro que el que más llamaba la atención era Sasuke, ya que tenía un vestido de princesa rosa, con su corona y sus guantes blancos correspondiente.

Naruto por su parte iba vestido de príncipe, con su capa roja su espada enfundada y su caballo blanco.

Y Sakura… vestida de bruja.

Gaara iba vestidito de hada, con las alitas y su tutú rosa. Kankuro se había negado en un principio pero si Gaara se había vestido a él no le quedaba más remedio que vestirse también y ponerse tutú y alitas rosa.

La representación iba de maravilla, el público estaba expectante, sobre todo por la escena que pronto acontecería… la del Beso…

Sasuke estaba acostado en la cama, esperando a que su amado caballero llegara en su caballo blanco y le brindara su primer beso de amor. A los pocos minutos Naruto llegó y se plantó al lado de Sasuke. Estaba muy nervioso. Tenía que besarlo…

_-"Que no me bese, que no me bese… (Inner de Sasuke: bésame cabrón… bésameeee…)"_

_-"Me está viendo todo el mundo, mierda que no quiero hacerlo… (Inner de Naruto: jodeeer Sasuke que morreo te daría con lengua si estos no me estuvieran viendo…)"_

Sakura evidentemente estaba ya muerta (en la obra…) se maldecía por dentro…

_-"Inner: MALDITOOOSS SASUKE ES MIOOOO"_

Pero en medio de la escena se apagan las luces de golpe y porrazo, ya que se ha ido la luz.

De repente se ve una bola de luz corriendo por todo el escenario… y es que Gaara el pirómano ha "encendido" los pelos de Sakura para poder ver algo en la oscuridad. Claro que nadie se pensó que al encender esa luz se vería a Naruto en plena faena con Sasuke… _(se ve k el beso le supo a poco! xDD)_

Por otro lado podemos observar a Kakashi y a Iruka detrás de las cortinas del escenario haciendo cosas raras que es mejor no saber... pero que por los gemidos se sobreentiende.

Vemos a Lee corriendo detrás de Sakura con manguera en mano para poder apagar el fuego de la joven _(a saber que manguera taba utilizando… xDD)._

Pronto todos se percatan que la luz ha sido apagada a propósito… y quién ha sido el culpable? Itachi. Este se había pasado por la villa de Konoha y al ver los panfletos con la obra anunciada decidió ir con Kisame para ver la escena de su ototo de princesita en apuros. Y al verlo tan acarameladito con Naruto decidió ayudarlo y meter la mano por donde pudiese. Claro que antes de apagar las luces… tuvo un pequeño problemilla con Kisame…

**-Kisame… mete los dedos…**

**-COMO? O.O**

Kisame empieza a buscar el agujero dentro de los pantalones de Itachi…

**-En ese sitio no pardalo, en el enchufe!**

**-Joer… y yo que me había hecho ilusiones, y para que los meto?**

**-Porque lo digo yo y así veremos algo divertido…**

**-Joeer ¬¬ y por qué yo?**

**-No me cuestiones que te mando de una patada al escenario mal pensado…**

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Kisame se tira encima de Itachi diciendo:

**-Ataque del capitán pescanova! Con sus barritas nutritivas… Ita-cha abre la boquitaa…**

**-No me toques bacalao, que te saco los ojos ¬¬**

**-Jooo Itachi... es que necesitas fósforo…**

**-Y tú necesitas que te corten las huevas ¬¬, cara de pescado… Me haces tragar tus palitos pescanova y te los meto por el culo ¬¬ capicci?**

**-Ohhh si Itachi quieroo yo quieroo… Déjame probar tu mangekyu!**

**-O.O Este tio es mu rarito… menudo pescado cayó en mi red… si es que ya lo sabia yo… que el petróleo de Galicia no le sentaría bien…**

**-Bueno… si quieres puedes utilizar el petróleo de lubricante… por mi no problem…**

Todos sabemos que el petróleo… se enciende muuuuy rápido verdad?

**-Ohh si Itta-chan estoy tan caliente…**

**-Quieres estar calentorro a más no poder?**

**-Ohh si, quieroooo…**

**-Muy bien… no problem… GAARAAA TE NECESITOO!**

**-Que pasa?**

**-Que este quiere encenderse…**

**-Ahh si… allá vamos…**

Gaara no se sabe de donde saca una cerilla ya prendida (_ete seguro que lo cogió del pelo flameante de Sakura!)_ y la tiró encima del cara pez…

**-NOOOO FUEGOOO, FUEGOOOOO KEMAAAA!**

**-Servicios sabaku no Gaara, llámenos siempre que quiera encenderse…**

Gaara le entrega una tarjetita en la que dice: **_Gaa-chan, Pirómano a domicilio. Llamar a……_**

**-Ohhh Nooo Itachi por qué eres así de cruel? Yo quiero sentirte! SÉ MIO O HAZME TUYOO!**

**-SALTE PA ALLÍ PESCADO CHAMBUSCADO…**

Luego mientras estos estaban haciendo el loco, allí en medio entre las llamas y las mangueras de Lee y Sakura, estaban los dos tórtolos enfrascados en algo mucho más emocionante que la obra de teatro…

**-Ahh Naruto… dame más…**

**-Ahhh Joder.. que te van a oír…**

**-Ahhh que me ahhh da igual…**

**-Ahhh que uke te ves con ese vestido… ahhh me poner cañón…**

**-¬¬ Serás cabrón…**

**-Anda calla que te gusta…**

**-ohh… si… Papiiii dame….**

**-OOhhh Uke-chaaaan….**

Los demás; Hinata con un Neji un tanto colorado de tanto sake… A su lado Shikamaru durmiendo como siempre, e Ino con una cámara de video al lado de Sasuke y Naruto grabando todo en riguroso directo.

Por otro lado encontramos: a Kiba y a Shino mirando a Iruka y Kakashi, escondidos y haciendo fotos.

Volvemos a la escena de Sakura… Esta sigue corriendo por todo el establecimiento, hasta que tropieza con Shikamaru que está en el suelo _(no pregunten como llegó ahí! xD)_, y se cae. Lee que iba detrás se cae también encima suya y le planta un beso. La agarra y no la suelta mientras que le da con su "manguera"…

Por otro lado Gai-sensei:

**-Eso Lee. Tú puedes Lee. Dale más Lee… esa es la juventud… Que se note que la primavera de la vida te ha llegado. Y que Sakura ya ha florecido en esa primavera. Ella te quiere entregar su flor. ACÉPTALAA, SÉ UN HOMBREE BRAVOOO… SALVAJEE…**

Y así pasó ese día de representaciones… al día siguiente en los titulares aparecen las siguientes noticias:

**-Un misterioso apagón en medio del teatro de Konoha, en el cual descubrimos los servicios de una nueva empresa de pirómanos a domicilio por los de la arena. También descubrimos la verdadera afición de Sasuke… alias "uke-chan" y su amante Naruto, el príncipe montando en caballo, en una postura comprometida.**

**-Una alumna se vuelve calva debido a un "incidente" y queda preñada.**

**-Profesores se cargan los manillares de las cortinas en medio de una sesión de sexo a escondidas.**

**-Itachi y Kisame regresan después de tanto tiempo y los vemos enfrascados en la política de las barritas pescanova y el petróleo de Galicia **_(ya sabemos como es k se rompió el barco… era kisame y sus ansias de petróleo… para practicar con Itachi nuevas técnicas… lo que pasa es que Itachi no se deja… xDD)_

**-Shino y Kiba empiezan a traficar fotos de sus profesores.**

**-Hinata se vuelve salvaje O.O y Neji le tiene miedo…**

**-Nueva pareja Sasuke y Naruto protagonizando un video casero: Mi Uke-chan durmiente… filmado por Ino…**

Días más tarde; Ino se hace millonaria… por qué? porque todas las chicas de Konoha son yaoifan, sobre todo de esta pareja. Incluso Tsunade lo compra, Shizune también… incluso Ero-senin, que en secreto le mola el yaoi y fue disfrazado para que no le reconociesen cuando comprase el video. Kakashi e Iruka también lo compraron, para aprender técnicas nuevas. Orochipepe que se pasaba por allí también lo compró, para saber que tal lo hace su uke-chan, acompañado de Kabuto.

Al final todos acabaron contentos y con sus videos/DVD _(si es k Ino se informatizó al ver k se hacía millonaria…),_ las autoras también nos pasamos por allí y compramos ese video!

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_N/A: weno… tomatazos, lexugazos, pedradas (no k eto duele muxo), lo k kieran... su opinión… k nos dejemos de piedras (eso ta difícil!) y cualkier otra cosa... denle al Go y dejen reviews! VIRUS NO SE ACEPTAN… así k ya saben... descarten esa posibilidad! Y pos creo k mas na! A ver si gusta! Fatii para tiiii! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A ver… bueno… eto… yo no se de dnd surgió… las piedras supongo! Ante todo decir k eto es de Tifa! xDDD y algunas aportaciones míias! xDDD la idea (de ella.. mas bien fue de un sueño que tuvo! xDD), las piedras; de ambas! xDDD**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no nos pertenece! Ya lo sabemos! Kishi arrea a otras con tu rollo… y haz mas sasunaru/narusasu de una vez! xDDD**_

_**Ante todo una cosita muy importante…. ETE FIC ENTERO CON SUS PIEDRAS INCLUIDAS! VA DEDICADO A LA ERO-SENSEI! FATII-CHAAAN PA TIII! DE TIFA Y ADA-CHAN**_

_**Capitulo 2.-**_

Una noche, como las demás… Gaara contemplaba la luna, hacía rato que se había percatado de que la luna era llena, lo que le suponía un grave problema… La noche lo confunde volviéndolo salvaje, dándole por beber JB _(halaaa ahora tb borrachín…)_ a esas horas de la noche.

Lo peor del caso es que al estar bebiendo se desinhibe y saca a flote más aún su vena pirómana y le da por quemar muchas otras cosas más.

Estando en el Iglú, se le ocurre la maravillosa idea de coger el mechero. No se da cuenta de cuando a empezado ha hablar solo, escupiendo sobre las llamas del mechero… Que ocurre? Que vuelve a quemar todo _(T: xo… como va a incendiar la casa si es un iglú?)(A: weno… hay cosas inexplicables en eta vida! xDD)_. La Hokage decide entonces desterrar a Gaa-chan, mandándolo al Polo Norte con los pingüinos. Allí se le acaba la gracia ya que no puede quemar nada, porque derrite el hielo y se hunde… y Gaa-chan es como los gatos… que no sabe nadar y si la arena se moja… eso pesa y se hunde más.

Pero el verdadero problema está en que se le borra su tatuaje del amor y leugo no puede ir por la calle diciendo:

**-MIRAAAA ES AMOOOR!**

En el Polo Norte el pelirrojo intenta hacer buenas migas con los animales que hay en ese ecosistema… pero se ve que lo tiene un poco crudo… Mira hacia todos lados y descubre que… SOLO HAY HIELO… NADA PARA QUEMAR! Lo cual hace que se siente y empiece a llorar amargamente, preguntándose el porqué de su existencia y de su mala suerte. Pasada la llantina se levanta y vuelve a caminar y al poco rato de pasear por ese extenso y solitario paisaje se encuentra con un pingüino y decide hablar con él _(T: la conversación más interesante del mundo: Gaara y los pingüinos….)(A: él y su intento de comunicación…)_

**-Etto… tu ardes bien con el fuego?**

**-…**

**-mmm llevas una ropa muy rara… eres el carcelero?**

**-…**

**-Mira que te prendo fuego pies planos ¬¬**

En ese momento pasa por ahí el amigo pingüino 2 y le da una colleja a su amigo delante de Gaa-chan, ocasionando que el pelirrojo comenzase a mearse de la risa. En eso el pingüino 2…

**-Con que si, eh! Pues toma colleja**

Fue tal colleja que Gaara salió despedido hacia el agua. Este comienza a hundirse ya que la arena se está mojando y comienza a pesar, por lo que opta por meterse dentro de la calabaza. Allí, dentro de la calabaza, empieza a hablar con su madre ya que esta está un poco cabreada por estar en el agua…

**-Tranquilaa mamiiii… lo quemaré por tiiii! Arenaaa míaaaa…. Como osas mojar mi arenaaa! Toma fuego hijo de BeeeeP te juro que te quemaré al asador! La madre que te parió cabrón te voy a quemar tu puto iglú!**

Y claro se saca el mechero y con la botella de JB, se echa un traguito y escupe… Claro el hielo no resiste eso y todo el Polo Norte se deshace. Claro que esto no se queda así… ya que en Konoha se viene un Tsunami que amenaza con inundar toda la villa.

Toda la aldea se queda extrañada ante tal acontecimiento, muchos se quedan boquiabiertos al descubrir una mota pelirroja sobre el tsunami. Este va sobre la calabaza haciendo surf, acompañado de los pingüinos. Entre tanto barullo se pudo oír claramente como el pelirrojo decía algo…

**-VENGANZA POR EL TUTÚUUU! QUIERO UNA CASA NUEVA PARA QUEMARLA!**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dejando de lado este tsunami, encontramos a la feliz parejita en una tienda de ropa. Naruto estaba realmente empeñado en comprarle vestiditos, lacitos y cosas de ese estilo a Sasuke, ya que lo encontraba realmente adorable así vestido.

**-Andaaa Sasu-chaan! Pruébate estoooo!**

**-Que me dejes imbécil… no pienso ponerme eso dobe ¬¬**

**-Andaaaa mi uke-chaaan!**

Al decir esto, la gente de la calle se dio cuenta de quién era y por consiguiente se pasaron a saludar a la feliz parejita, en su adorable discusión…

**-Eeeh uke-chan! Que tal hombre?**

_-"Me cago en… esto se lo haré pagar a Ino por lo del video…"_

Naruto pasando del comentario del peatón siguió con su perreta, poniendo ojitos de kitsune adorable…

**-Andaaa…. Ponte este vestido de princesitaa! Déjate vestir!**

El individuo al ver que lo ignoraron volvió a la carga con sus dichosas preguntitas!

**-Eyy Naruto que tal lo lleváis el uke-chan y tu?** _(A: ya.. ni Sasuke ni nada! xDD)_

**-Pues aquí… que no se deja poner un vestido…**

**-Naruuu-chaaan! Por quéee solo te pongo vestido de chica? Acaso no me quieres?**

**-¬¬ No seas baka, es que sales tan mono… pareces tan… tan… tan… etto… tan… uke… que… no me resisto! Andaaaa Sasuuu ponte el vestiditoo azuuul!**

De repente no se sabe de donde comienza a sonar una canción conocida por todos… **_"Tengo un ukecito vestido de azuul! Con su camisita y su canesú!"_**

Y es que es Ino que está grabando a la parejita otra vez, pero más currado. Quiere hacer un reportaje sobre la vida de los muchachos ya que con el video anterior se forró!

**-Noo quiero, por muy azul que sea el vestido… he dicho que no! Naruto me estoy cabreando…**

**-Andaa… que encima que es azul y tiene un canesú….**

**-Con que vestidito de canesú eh! ¬¬ te vas a enterar, esta vez no te libras y serás el uke-chan! **

–**Muajajajaja No podrás vencerme!**

Ambos comienzan a pelearse, pero de repente escuchan en la tele la siguiente noticia:

**-El nuevo número de la radio… la canción más famosa en Konoha cantada por… LAS AUTORAS! Ahora les** **presentamos el siguiente videoclip** _(no pregunten como se hizo eso tan rápido!)_.

En el susodicho videoclip se puede apreciar como Tifa y Ada-chan, están cantando la canción a la vez que se van moviendo al son de la música. De pronto en el fondo se ve a Sasuke y a Naruto haciendo la coreografía. Lo que nadie se esperaba es que de la nada _(weno si del Tsunami… xDD)_ apareció Gaara persiguiéndolos con un mechero porque le tocaron su preciada arena. Cuando al fin pudo alcanzar a Sasuke, se acercó hacia él para comentarle un asuntillo de vital importancia.

**-Oye… tú… Sasuke… te tengo que pedir un favor…**

**-No voy a ser uke de nadie…**

**-¬¬ no es eso…**

**-Ah no?**

**-No imbécil… necesito que uses tu katon con el mechero y me ayudes…**

**-…**

**-Mira… cárgate a los pingüinos porfa si?**

Sasuke con cara de resignación no le queda más remedio que ayudarlo, viendo que no tenía posible escapatoria de esa aldea llena de locos… Al momento hizo su técnica…

**-BODKATON no jutsu… Escupe Gaa-chan! Ahíii**

Entonces se forma una gran oleada de fuego y aparece _(tb de la nada! Aki todos salen como pedro x su casa! xDD)_ Kisame gritando como un despavorido:

**-NO MAS FUEGOOO! NOOOO!**

Itachi un poco alejado del cara pez, tenía una mano en la sien, intentando tranquilizarse.

**-Pobre… se ha traumado para siempre… Pero eso te pasa por querer meterme los dedos… ainssss… lo que he sufrido yo con este…**

De repente un aura de recuerdos envuelve toda la pintoresca escena. Ohh noo! Es un Flash back de cómo han llegado aquí!

**----FLASH BACK-----**

Después de dejar a Sasuke inconsciente de bella durmiente, a kisame le entró la vena familiar y quiso volver a ver a su familia… a sus parientes pescanova. Por lo que fueron a la fábrica. En medio de ella y entre tanto pescado se equivocaron y los empleados cogieron a Kisame y lo metieron en una lata de sardinas. A Itachi no le quedó más remedio que ayudar a su compañero.

Cuando llegó a la susodicha lata de sardinas, la abrió y sacó a kisame… pero este parecía que no quería irse de esa lata…

**-Noooo que son mis hermanoooss! Están enlatadooooss! TT.TT**

**-¬¬ Kisa… mira que me pones en apuros so cabrón!**

**-MALDITOS ENGENDROOOS COMO LE HICIERON ESO A MIS HERMANOOOS! ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ! Y PONGO A DIOS POR TESTIGO QUE ME VENGARÉE! Muajajajajaja!**

**-Mira Kisa… si te portas bien te doy un caramelo y nos vamos a la playa para que puedas conocer a tus otros parientes… así yo me pongo moreno… que más blanco no puedo estar, de tanto estar escondidos en las sombras…**

**-Queréis petróleo? TOMA PETRÓLEOOO!**

Kisame entra en una especie de trance en el que no escucha nada y apenas es consciente de lo que hace. De repente aparece una sombra… y es el Prestige… Kisame ciego de ira choca contra él e inunda el mar con el petróleo!

**-Bueno Kisa… ahora que has roto el barco… que te parece si me dejas tomar el sol? Hace milenios que no lo veo y me estoy empezando a sentir vampiro más que del akatsuki…**

En ese momento aparece Drácula de la nada _(No coments! xDD)._

**-Hola Itachi:DDD quieres sangree? Es que te veo un poco pálido…**

**-Ainsss…** _"Pero si es a mi jefe el que le encanta este hombre… por qué me lo tengo que encontrar precisamente yo? Arggg! Maldito jefe… hacerme comprarle todas las pelis de Drácula… y encima luego no me dejó ver ni una!"_

Drácula movido por sus instintos de caza, se lanza al cuello de Itachi para morderlo. Y lo hace o eso intenta! Ya que aparece Kisame gritando:

**-NO TOQUES A ITAAAA!**

Desde ese día fatídico Itachi ni puede salir a ver la luz del sol… pero aún así lo vemos como toma el sol tan tranquilamente hasta que se da cuenta de que se está quemando… y es que se ha olvidado de traerse la crema de sol.

**-Joer… puto drácula… la próxima vez que lo vea… se lo presento al jefe a ver si le gusta lo que el jefe le hará…. Jujujujuju** _"Y a ver si me da paga extra… que el jodío es más rácano… De la misma cortina… todos hemos sacado esta túnica…"_

Evidentemente volvió a ver a Drácula y se lo llevó al jefe. Este daba saltitos de alegría ante la emoción de ver a su ídolo maravilloso… Claro que ante esto Drácula salió corriendo para evitar que lo atase y le hiciese de todo. Aún así el jefe de akatsuki no desistió de conseguir un autógrafo o algo más de drácula, por lo que empezó a buscarlo por todas las estancias… _(trankilidad! Aki NO HAY RELLENO! Ni tp pondremos k hay millones de habitaciones y k a ver dnd ta dracul! ¬¬ dnd ta dracull? Aki o aki? ¬¬)_

**-DRACUUL! DRACUUUL! DONDE ESTAAS? NO TE ESCONDAAAS! MISUU MISUUUU! VEEENNN TENGOO UN REGALITOOO PARA TIIII! n.n**

Y así es como Itachi pudo irse a la playa a tomar un poco de sol, ya que su jefe lo había dejado tranquilo y Kisame… quién sabe! Estará con las sardinas? Se hará responsable del desastre del Prestige o culpará a otro de su ineptitud? Nadie lo sabe…

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_N/AS: weeeee! K emocióooon! Ufff cuantos reviews hemos recibido! Tamos emocionadas! TT.TT somos felices como perdices! Y como nos habéis pedido más y os ha gustado tanto… pues hemos decidido completar un poco más la historia! Si.. x desgracia nos dio otra piedra más! TT.TT creo k cada vez van a peor! TT.TT A ver si ete sale igual de bien o mejor que el anterior! xDDD esperamos k sip! Y... lo del lemon… coooff… weno, weno… nos lo pensaremos… (Inner: ¬¬) vale, vale! Sii habrá lemon! Xo mas adelante! En el epílogo! Trankiis solo hay un cap más y luego el epilogo (ese sería el lemon! xDxDxD)! xDDD_

_De verdad, os agradecemos profundamente la aceptación y los reviews k nos habéis mandado! (arigato x no mandar virus! xDDDD) mi pc y el de tifa os lo agradecen! xDDD_

_Siii ete cap ha sido más de Gaara, Itaxi y Kisame… xo… es k nos enralamos con esos! xDDD ya pal siguiente habrá más de sasu y naru! (o eso esperamos! xDDD Es broma!) _

_emmm... yo (Ada-chan) kero decir una cosita k no tene k ver con ete cap! y es k me ha sido casi imposible seguir mis otros dos fics! solo os pido paciencia! no los voy a abandonar! me muero primero! xo si kero k espereis un pokito a k me vuelva la inspi y te liberada de tantos trabajos! muxas axiass:)_


End file.
